We're off to San Francisco!
by strawberriesandcream
Summary: Yippee! San Francisco- the heart of all bustling city culture, romantic restaurants, stylish, spiffy, cafes, and windy oceanside shores. A story that is going to be as long as the Sahara Desert, chapter-wise. I shall try to stray away from romance, but ev
1. It began with a letter

Ahhh! Sorry guys. I deleted this AGAIN, because I think frankly that this story sucks. But people (cough) have begged me to put it back on, so here you go. again.

**Noticks: one, two, and three **and four and five _and six!_

**1-**Em…there _will _be some fluff (-y puff marshmallows! XD). Luckily, this only goes to the "making out" stage. Other _than that_, nosirree. So this series will probably be rated PG. Or PG-13. Depends. Yessiree.

Ps. Unlike others, I don't...drool profusely at this topic. Ack.

**2-**I don't really like sprinkling swear words into character's mouths because they kind of diminish the characters' personalities. (That is, unless, they doswear more than often) So yep. Only "stupid" or "shut up" really.

**3-**…Lost my train of thought…I forgot what I was going to say. This shows yet another example of my born-genetic Short Term Memory Disorder. (runs in the family actually) Haha.

**4- **! I remember! Okay. Do not panic audience fellows. Because of the summer-funnin' vacation I am in right now (yay!), I will try to be as consistent as possible. Yeppers, I would like _some _reviews, but I'm not dependingon them in a way that "I won't write the next chapter unless you all send me 182948109841 reviews! Nyeh!" Capisce? Capisce.

**5-**Er…oh yeh. I don't have 'RAWRRRR HATE HATE HATE HATEEE' stamped all over…well, _any _character here, actually. I think all the characters in teen titans are pretty cool.

**6-**Enjoy the show! Also, this story/bleah/first piece will be filled with different flavours of…random bits and pieces. Woohoo! xD

"**We're off to San Francisco!" **

Enjoy! I wrote this for FUN FUN FOR EVERYONE!

**PS: **Sorry, but I had to cut Cyborg out from the trip bonanza because from his weight, the plane technically wouldn't be able to lift off! XD SORRY!

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or San Francisco.

…but I live near San Fran! But I'm not that rich for the living rent costs. Apart from the (unfortunate) poverty sigh; it's a pretty hip hype city. I love Japantown & Chinatown.

**Bikini Problems**

Chapter 1

JANUARY 30TH:

"Star, get the mail!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Why of course!"

She immediately flew down to the mailbox outside and swung open the small handlebar on it. Aside from the usual fan mail, piles of "SAVE 500 ON CAR INSURANCE" (don't ya hate that spam?) rubbish, and Raven's horror book with its additional book nook order catalog, there was a professional-looking yet stuffed-to-the-greatest-degree envelope that was easily distinguished from the rest. Holding the rest of the stack in one hand, Starfire eyed it curiously and hesitated. What could it be?

10 minutes later…

Once she returned to the tower's living room, she saw three pairs of eyes staring at her. The video game had been strangely abandoned. (Raven quickly retreated to her room as soon as she obtained her catalog.)

"What took ya so long?" Cyborg grumbled.

"Yeah! And-what's that?" Beast Boy pointed suspiciously toward the small packet she held in her hand.

"It's probably Starfire's love letter _from her secret admirer!_!" Cyborg joked in a girly voice as he started laughing, Beast Boy joining in.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice guys." Robin defended as he hit Cyborg on the head.

"OW!" Cyborg howled.

"But what is a love letter?" Starfire asked as she tilted her head in question.

"Never mind Star. I'll explain that to you later. Now let's find out what this letter _really is._**" **Robin emphasized as he guided her toward the kitchen table where they opened it.

The letter read:

"To The Teen Titans:

The Governor has generously granted you all a two-week long trip, from February 1 to February 14 to San Francisco as a small token of gratitude for ensuring the overall safety of the city. Five plane tickets round trip and 5-star hotel registration reservation receipts are included. However, we ask that you try to refrain from using your powers, so that innocent Californians (:D like ME! Hahaha.) will not be hurt. We hope you all enjoy our gift to you.

Sincerely,

(A loopy fancy signature of the Secretary)

Robin and Starfire's mouths were strangely identically wide. They were in utter complete shock.

"WOW! THIS IS AWESOME! AND I CAN EAT ALL THE TOFU I WANT BECAUSE THERE'S A HUGE CHINATOWN THERE!" Beast Boy yelled delightfully. (he had stopped laughing and had looked over their shoulder.)

"DUDE YOU WON'T BE EATING THAT STUFF THERE TOO, WILL YOU? I HATE THAT STUFF!" Cyborg yelled back, rubbing his head.

While the two argued back and forth about tofu…

"Like Beast Boy said earlier-"Starfire looked to Robin once they stopped gaping at the letter, "Wow! But, where is San Francisco located though?"

"Here" Robin offered, "I'll show you Star." He pushed a map towards her, and began to point out California and its many cities. After he had done so…

"Wow!" She exclaimed again. "Two weeks? But isn't that about fourteen earth days? And on Earth's love day of the year too!"

"Yeah Star it is. Quite long…long enough to…"

"To what, Robin?" She looked up at him curiously.

"To…"He carefully stopped himself from saying something stupid-"To have LOTS of fun Star!"

"Yes indeed." Starfire smiled with true bliss. She couldn't wait to go to a new city in a new state.

There was an awkward pause.

She looked beautiful, (lovey-dovey side) Robin thought. WAIT snap out of it Robin! (his sensible side) She's just your friend…your bestfriend. (said his voice of truth) Yeah! You should tell her! (voice of convenience) TELL HER! (the sides all yelled) Besides, the last day will be Valentine's Day!The proclaimed lovey-dovey day of the year!(the romantic side swooned).

So Robin vowed to himself to tell Starfire of his feelings—soon. He knew not when, but soon. And for one, the voice of reason added. She seems to care a lot about you too.

"Robin? Robin?" Starfire called, waving her palm at his face. He snapped back to reality. "Robin, what is necessary and vital to bring to this trip?"

"Oh, Star…I would bring…"

Raven, who had sneaked up from her room, cautiously interrupted in an acidic voice, "What trip?" as she snatched up the letter. After reading it, her mouth was agape with shock as well. She finally squealed in an unusually exciting voice, (HAHA this made me laugh)

"San Francisco! They've got **the **most extensive horror section in their public library! ( I went to the library6 floors! I had fun. XD) And the city's covered with heaps of poetry cafes!"

Suddenly noticing her strange behavior herself from the clump of stares all around her, Raven stopped, curtly murmuring, "San Francisco's cool."

Beast Boy had snuck up too, miraculously unscathed from the tofu controversy, grinning with a smile wide to wide.

"So…Raven, are you going to go?"

The question hung in the air about a minute.

"Fine. I'm going to go pack up. Two weeks. Especially with the Hallmark endorsed holiday alongside it. Joy."

Once she left the room, Beast Boy leaped up with a huge smile, punching the air, and shouted,

"YES! Raven's going!"

"Oh, back to the packing-up problem, Robin…what should I bring?"

"Um…some T-shirts, because the weather there is pretty warm…"

As soon as Robin finished writing a "pack-up" list, Starfire and Beast Boy ran off to their rooms to pack up.

Cyborg however, had stayed behind, muttering "Tofu. Why tofu!" as he walked up to the table with the letter on it and began to read it.

Suddenly, Cyborg gasped at the date and said,

"Robin! The trip! I—I can't make it!"

"WHAT? Cyborg, why not!"

"I promised my mom I would visit her in FEBRUARY-on the same exact two weeks as this trip's! And I keep promises! -Especially my mom's! So I can't change it now!"

"That's a shame Cy…"

"What is?" Beast Boy emerged from his quick pack-up, carrying a duffel bag stuffed messily with clothes, sunblock, towels, and was sporting a hip new pair of thin sunglasses.

"I'm sorry BB, but I can't go on this trip."

"YOU CAN'T! Why not!" Beast Boy cried.

"I'm visiting my mom's instead."

"Oh well…_that _goes without saying…but I'll miss ya dude."

"Yeah…me too. Be sure to buy me a souvenir!"

"'Course I will."

"AND it's going to have to be something NON-Tofu!"

"HEY! Don't diss-" He was about to launch into the frequent Don't-Disrespect-Tofu speech when he was interrupted by Robin.

"Er—guys, I'm going to go pack up."

Robin was about to go into his room when he decided to go check on Starfire instead. He approached the door, knocking, then heard a cheery "Come in!".

She looked up. It was Robin.

"Hello Robin!"

"Hey Star—Are you done packing yet?"

"Um…almost. But I am missing one thing…"

"What is it?" He asked in an alarmed tone.

"Well, I noticed on the…the map, is that what you call it?"

"Yea Starfire…it's a map. What about?"

"It had a whole body of water right to the left of it…and well, I would…well," She was stuttering.

"Do what?"

"I would like to visit it…"

"The Pacific Ocean?"

"Yes…is that what it is called?"

"Yea……but what are missing for that visit?"

"Um…a swimming attire."

"You don't have a swimsuit?"

"Alas, no…"

"Then you should go shopping for it. Want me to come with you?"

"Um…ok…you see, I never had one before, really…so I don't know my…my size." She admitted, blushing crimson. (SWIMSUIT SIZES ARE DIFFERENT YA' KNOW)

"Well, I don't think Ravenwould give any size help either…"

"True…"

"Do you want to go now?"

"Just a…a…minute! Um, let me change…" And with that, she quietly closed the door.

She quickly organized the rest of her clothing and accessories into a large white cornflower blue-lined beach tote, then zipped it up. Then she put on a pair of pocket zip flares, a handmade sky blue tank top with a white sew-on flower pinned on the side, a small ordinary clip on her hair, and magnetic earrings the same color as her emerald eyes. Grabbing her favorite purple jelly handbag, she thrust her feet into her comfy blue Nike shoes and opened the door.

Robin, who was patiently waiting for her outside (he already changed and he wore SUNGLASSES XD), took one look at her, and his mouth swung open from its hinges.

Soon enough, they left the Tower (Beast Boy and Cyborg were avidly playing a "Last-challenge until 2 weeks later" game and Raven was in her room still packing up 0) and went to the mallmotorcycle style. Starfire's arms were held tightly around Robin's waist (he liked that.) Zooming along the bustling street, the motorcycle would occasionally bump onto a pothole, and Starfire would scream, wrapping her arms around him even more tightly than before.

They arrived at the mall in record timing. Without haste, they went into…the wonderful efficient multi-purpose store TARGET! XD

Robin dragged Starfire to the swimsuit section until they…realized that the swimsuits were for kiddies, definitely not them. Starfire giggled at the petit trunks they had. Robin smiled.

So they walked over to the women's swimsuit section (Robin felt slightly uncomfortable there) and Starfire picked out a bikini from the racks after a s long /s :PUNCH BY LITTLE BROTHER: OW! OK! I very long /I while.

Giggling, she didn't let Robin see which bikini she finally bought.

"Not until we arrive at the water-surrounded San Francisco." She promised.

"Awww…please, come on Star!" Robin pleaded as they got onto the motorcycle. "I brought you here."

"True…all right. (She didn't bring up the fact that she could've flown there, for she knew it would crush the whole opportunity.) However, the social gathering must be…must be on the…roof tomorrow before…before the sun rises."

"Okay."

There was a catch. "And…and…Robin, can I do the teenage traditional "hanging-out" with…with-"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

So he detoured and instead drove to a small Italian café, where there was a violinist, cellist and drummer playing music.

They decided to share a strawberry Italian soda. There were two straws but Starfire had clumsily dropped one on the floor.

So both of them shared a straw. Upon sipping the Italian soda first, Starfire thought tasted sour until Robin, laughing, taught her to mix up the bitterness with the flavor. ( I didn't know you had to do that either ehee)

The waiter was cordial and friendly; the food was delicious, (Starfire ordered a pasta primavera, Robin had a baked ziti. Starfire wouldn't taste Robin's food because she thought they were real zits. Oy.) and the music was entertaining. Starfire and Robin chitchatted for a while until she heard something.

A new and unfamiliar sound came rumbling out of the cello and perched itself into Starfire's ears.

"What is that sound Robin?" She looked up at him.

But Robin was too busy staring. He thought, once again, that Starfire was so beautiful. Not only was her looks attractive, but her smile, her kind heart, her sparkling emerald eyes, the way she talked, just everything. He also liked the way she always would look to him for reassurance, as if he was the answer to just about everything on the curious Earth.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

Robin had to stop himself from gawking at her eyes.

"Oh…Star, that's jazz."

"It sounds ever so beautiful Robin, quite like a Earth's water flowing down a waterfall."

"Yea…kind of like…"

"Like what, Robin?"

"Like…like emeralds!" (GAH! He thought. How terribly random. MENTAL NOTE: Hit head against hard surface, like wall)

But Starfire saw nothing wrong with his observation.

"Emeralds like my ear rings, Robin?" She pointed to her ears.

"Yeah…"

NOW'S THE CHANCE ROBIN! KISS HER! (said the voice of lovey dovey) _KISS HER! _

Then it happened.

Starfire was taking a small sip of some Italian soda when she felt Robin's eyes staring into hers. She looked up and saw that he was looking back at her very seriously.

"What's wrong Robin?" She asked, holding the soda, then setting it down on the table.

"Robin?" She leaned in close with her head tilted slightly, to see what was the matter.

That was when he kissed her. His lips met with hers abruptly. Starfire was stunned. This was all new and strange and odd to her; yet she wanted to explore it, to find more about it, which is why she didn't pull away. All was perfect, sweet, and heavenly paradise until the waiter interrupted with an "ahem."

Obviously this was not unusual behavior to him, judged by the restaurant's surroundings.

Starfire pulled away first, blushing profusely. Robin was deeply embarrassed as well.

"Yes Mister kind waiter?"

":Ahem: I'm deeply sorry to interrupt, but the check is here."

"Thank you Mr. Kind waiter!"

"You're welcome. Would you like anything else?"

"Um…"

"Here is the dessert menu, if you would like anything."

"Thank you very much!"

"No, thank you." And the waiter retreated. (the waiter is kind of spooky, no?)

"Robin? Do you want anything? The sweets look fantastically delicious." Starfire asked as if nothing had ever happened, staring at the menu she held.

"No, it's…it's ok Star."

"Oh. I guess I won't have any sweets either."

After paying the check, Robin and Starfire left the restaurant. Robin was still extremely embarrassed. Starfire was feeling kind of odd. Practically I feeling /I the uncomfortable stillness, Robin realized that he MUST speak or else.

"Star" he said at the same time as she said "Robin."

"Yes?" she asked, letting him go first.

"Starfire—I'm…I'm really sorry I kissed you tonight. I didn't even ask you about it…I mean, I even tricked you into doing it! I feel like an idiot. I deserve it. I'm really sorry. I mean, if you don't want to be friends with me anymore, I"

There was a brief pause.

"It's called "kissing", Robin?"

(WHUMP) Robin just fell. hahahaha.

**To Be CONTINUED! **


	2. The Swimsuit Incident

thanks for the **two **reviews, already. :D

Disclaimer-oooo: Don't own San Francisco or Teen Titans...but I have their voodoo dolls. And a metal spork.

**JANUARY 30th**

9:00 P.M.

The motorcycle ride was smooth, fast, and speedy. Robin felt relaxed. Starfire didn't even _know _what kissing was. Hey! He thought. Since she doesn't know…maybe I could...STOP. STOP THINKING ABOUT CRUDE THOUGHTS. He said to himself.

But he was brought back to cold hard reality when Starfire squeezed her arms around him as if for reassurance that the ride back would be safe.

Nothing much changed when they returned to the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still extremely focused on beating the same game—they hardly replied (or realized that they went somewhere) when Starfire called a "Hello friends!"

Raven, however, was now on the sofa; absorbed in the newest horror she had gotten in the mail along with the catalog and ignoring the two video-game addicts.

"Hello friend Raven!" Starfire called.

"What do you want?" Her eyes shifted from the book, coldly glancing at her.

"Er…just to say that I bought a swimwear for you!"

"YOU WHAT!" Raven yelled.

"Well, friend Raven, you are aware that San Francisco is surrounded with Earth's ocean of water, are you not?"

"YES, but all the same, I DON'T NEED ONE!"

"You-you don't?"

"NO. I already have one."

Beast Boy's ears perked up. He smiled.

"You do?" Starfire and Beast Boy said simultaneously.

"YES. AND LUCKILY, IT'S NOT SKIMPY LIKE TODAY'S HIP FASHIONS. (which made Beast Boy sigh as if saying "too bad") IT'S A ONE-PIECE." Raven growled at the two of them and her eyes moved back to her book.

Starfire quickly recovered, and said "Yay! That means TWO swimwear apparels for me, Robin! Is that not good news?"

But Robin had sauntered back to his room.

Starfire, a bit weary from today's adventures, floated back to her room clutching the Target bag. She took the two bikinis out (one was white with many colored flowers, while the other, intended for Raven, was black with white polka-dots) and was about to "use the triangles with C's to put them into the closet" when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called. But she froze. What if it was Robin! She quickly stuffed the bikinis back into the bag.

"Hello Star." She had predicted correctly. It was Robin.

"Hello friend Robin!" There was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Star—You still remember our agreement right?"

"Yes…why?"

"Er…what time would that be?"

"Approximately 6 o'clock!"

"How do you know this?"

"…I…I sometimes get up early to watch the sunlight rise from the ocean…I think the whole ritual is appealing and beautiful." (ARGH. Robin thought. That word again.)

"Yeah…it is. So…6 o'clock tomorrow?"

"Yes…"

"Er…(he had almost forgot) Star, wouldn't it be cold in the morning?"

"Do not worry friend Robin. The sun will warm me up…"

"Alright then…see you…there."

"You…you as well.."

As soon as he left, Starfire sighed with relief; then performed the ritual of using the triangles with C's to organize the bikinis.

There was another knock. Starfire wondered, "Who else?" while calling out, "Come in!"

It was Raven. And she, of all people, was being nervous. Nervous!

She leaned in close and admitted quietly, "Er…Starfire. I…er…lied."

"Told untruths about what?"

"About the swimsuit!"

"Oh! What about the swimsuit friend Raven?"

"I NEED IT!"

"You do not have a swimsuit Raven?"

She growled. "Don't push me. I.."

Continuing, she said.. "I lied."

"Do not worry friend Raven. I did not have one either."

Raven relaxed a bit; then asked if she could "borrow" one of Starfire's.

"Of course! Which one Raven?"

"The one that's NOT a two piece."

"Alas, Raven, they are both 'bikinis'."

"They're what!"

"I'm sorry friend Raven, but…"

"Fine. I'll take one anyway." She muttered in a quick decision.

"You can hand pick one."

Obviously, Raven chose the black one with white polka dots. It clearly was less girly than the flowery one.

"Thanks. And don't you dare tell Beast Boy."

"Of course I won't! You're welcome, friend Raven!"

Beast Boy had snuck up behind Raven.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"You can tell me Raven." He urged with a gentle tone.

"Why do you need to know that I don't have a swimsuit!" :GASP: She just realized that she said that aloud.

"Er…Raven, it's ok. It's not like a crisis. And besides, I didn't have one before either."

"Yes but—"

"But what Raven?"

"…Never mind."

"Please tell me Raven! I promise I won't laugh!"

There was a heavy, 500-ton silence. Then, suddenly,

"GRRR! FINE YOU CRAZY PUSHY PERSON! I'M-I'M BORROWING A BIKINI FROM STARFIRE!" Raven roared.

"… Glabah! Quick…Aunt Em…get Toto…(no answer)…"

"Beast Boy! BEAST BOY!"

(WHUMP)

**fin. **for ze time bein'!


	3. A Disappointing Sunrise

Hiya guys! _Now onto chapter two! _Yippee!

POEM! XD using my super-duper poetry skills!

I write long chapters.  
I like describing things too.  
Coffee tastes yummy. Especially frappucinos.  
Erika likes the blue Kimahri dude. XD 

**Sunrise**

JANUARY 31th: 5:30 A.M.

Starfire awoke with a pang of nervousness. Why was she even doing this? Why? Why?

Because Robin asked her to, that's why. She reminded herself. She would never turn down a promise, no matter how embarrassing it was.

With a sigh of confusion waved aside, she changed into her sweet-smelling flowery bikini, fragrantly washed from the night before, along with a small white fleece jacket and blue waterproof shorts.

5:45 AM.

Robin awoke with a twinge of anxiety. Now why was he even going…? Oh yeah, that's right. He wanted to see her bikini. With all perverted thoughts pushed aside, he changed into a pair of Hawaiian trunks, a T-shirt, and a black jacket.

Starfire was already on the roof, waiting quietly for the sun to wake up from its waterbed. The wind blew her hair around all over the place.

Robin walked up the stairs to the roof, and began to walk toward Starfire. She had her back to him, but he knew that she was smiling.

Starfire could feel someone behind her walking towards her. However, she paid no heed, and continued to wait.

Robin finally reached Starfire's spot, and sat down next to her.

"Hi" he breathed.

"Hi" she breathed back, smiling at him.

Silence.

"So…"

He noticed she was shivering like mad even though she had a jacket on, so he took off his own (despite her protest) and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you.. But aren't you—"

"Naw it's ok. I'm fine."

Silence.

"So umm can I see what it looks like?"

Pause.

"mm..okay then." Slowly, with the black jacket still around her shoulders, she unzipped her white jacket to reveal her bikini that was tied around the neck, smothered with many colored flower designs. With the blue shorts still on, she looked afar from pretty, she was beautifully stunning.

Robin stared. And stared. And stared.

"Robin? Robin?"

He managed to stammer out, "You're…you're…"

"Yes Robin?" she waited.

"You look nice…OW!" (mentally slaps himself)

She stared for a moment from the owieness; smiled; then turned her head back, looking at the glistening water for a long while, then whispered,

"Robin—look, the sun, it's beginning to wake."

As Starfire gazed at the rising sun, her eyes gleaming with sparkle, Robin decided to take another chance.

"Star?"

She tore her eyes away from the sun for a second, saying,

"Yes Robin?" turning to glance at him with sparkling eyes.

He leaned in closer and Starfire, thinking that he must have one of those important Earth "secrets" to tell, leaned in too curiously.

Finally, their faces were so close that they could hear each other breathe. The wind kept blowing her hair all around, covering her face, until Robin, trembling, tucked some of her hair behind his ear with his hand.

"…what!"

He took her face in his hands, and looked her in the eye. Her shimmering, innocent, eyes were gazing patiently and fearfully at him, having no idea what he was doing.

He did by trying to kiss her again.

His lips greeted hers with a kiss so strong and fierce that her cheekbones began to hurt and she, gasping, pulled away.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Star!"

Once again, Robin had failed. He was ashamed of himself. His emotions had gotten the better of him, and he felt even more embarrassed and humiliated.

"Star-I—"

But Starfire had flown off quietly—leaving both their jackets on the rooftop.

**To Be Continued.**

**What a…**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**HANGING ON A CLIFF!**

**AND THAT'S WHY WE CALL HIM CLIFFHANGERRR! **

**Au revoir! Je suis triste.**


End file.
